More Than Coffee
by Vadergirl52
Summary: Brennan went on another working holiday and, as usual, she runs into problems...but this time, they land her in the hosptial. Takes place before Santa in the Slush. One more chapter coming after this one!
1. Chapter 1

Jack was on his way to see Angela. He had a question that could definitely wait, but he had reached his limits for how much longer he could wait to see her today. Smiling to himself, he made the turn down the short hallway towards Brennan's office. Dr. Brennan was on vacation. Perhaps he could sneak up on Angela and surprise her with a light kiss on the back of her neck; it was one of her favorite spots to be kissed.

Jack grinned as he felt that familiar twinge in anticipation of the kiss. If you had told him a few months ago that he would be feeling like a teenager, (which he had never really felt like before – even as a teen!) he would have laughed. But Angela---God, Angela! He was the luckiest man on earth.

As he approached Dr. Brennan's office, he heard her phone ring and saw Angela move to answer it.

"Sweet!" Jack whispered. She'd be distracted and he could totally sneak up on her. He moved through the doorway and into the office, Angela's back towards him. He drew nearer, quietly reaching towards her waist and saw her entire body language change. Frowning, he stopped and tuned in to what she was saying.

"Oh God---yes. Yes. I understand. Is it _that_ serious?"

Jack gave up on any surprise attempts and came around to stand next to her. When he touched her shoulder, she looked up at him with two unshed tears hovering in her eyes.

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as possible." Angela hung up the phone and faced away from Jack.

"Ange? Honey, what is it?" Jack was concerned now---worried. He reached out to her.

Angela turned around just as the two tears she had been holding onto coursed down her face.

"Angela?"

"It's Tempe," Angela started and, saying her name made her start to cry.

"What? What's happened? Angela, tell me!"

"She---she's in the hospital. Someone beat her---pretty badly," Angela started.

"What? Wait---"

"Jack, she's in a coma with internal bleeding. They don't even know if---if---she's going to make it," Angela finished, falling into Jack's arms.

"What? How? I don't understand!" Jack was angry, confused, and---quite frankly--- in total disbelief.

"The last time I spoke to her, she told me she was 'looking in to something'. I tried to ask, but she blew me off. Jack I have to go to her."

"_We_ have to go. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

Angela nodded and pulled away. "Oh, God---I have to tell Booth."

o/o

FBI Agent Seeley Booth was mad, frustrated, and annoyed. He was mad because his superiors had foisted a rookie on him to take through the ropes on a new case. He was frustrated because the new case happened to be a murder investigation and every time Booth turned around, he felt like he was tripping over the guy. He was vastly annoyed at Bones because she was on vacation and this current investigation was right up her alley.

"No! Marcus---_don't_touch that! Just---just stand to the side for a minute, okay?" Seeley quietly swore for at least the 30th time that day as the rookie agent stepped away from the crime scene. How dare Bones go on a vacation any way? He was sorely tempted to call her cell, but he knew she was out on Cape Cod, poking around some Native American site. She probably had no cell service. Booth pulled out his own cell, seriously considering calling her when, as if on cue, his phone rang. The number, curiously enough, was Bones' office.

"Booth," he answered, distractedly looking over to see what Marcus was doing. When he didn't hear anything right away, he frowned. "Yeah---hello? Bones, is that you?"

"Seeley? It's Angela."

He frowned. She had never called him by his first name. Hell, she had never called him. His gut tightened a bit. Something wasn't right.

"Yeah, Angela---what's up?"

There was a pause long enough to cause Booth to think the call might have been dropped. Then, very quietly, he heard Angela say something.

"Wait a second, Angela. I can't hear you." Booth took several steps away from the crime scene and put his hand up to block his other ear.

"Okay---go ahead, Angela."

"Seeley, there's been an accident. Temperance is in the hospital."

He could tell from her voice that something was _very_ wrong. "What? Why? What happened? Where is she?"

"She's in Cape Cod Hospital in Hyannis. There was some kind of an assault…," here Angela's voice broke.

Booth felt his control on reality slowly begin to slip. "What do you mean, 'an assault'? How badly is she hurt?"

There was another pause and this time Jack Hodgins' voice answered his question. "Booth, it's Hodgins. We don't know any of the details. All we know is she's in the hospital in a coma. She's got broken bones and some internal bleeding. Angela and I are leaving in 20 minutes."

"Make it 15 and I'll pick you up," Booth replied, closing his phone. He was working on automatic pilot right now---not allowing himself to think about everything he had just heard. He couldn't afford that---not yet.

He made one quick phone call, pulling in a favor he had coming to him, and---after giving Marcus some easy paperwork to do, left the site.

Once in his SUV, he gripped the steering wheel tightly and allowed a little of what he had just heard to slip into his mind. Bones was in the hospital. It sounded bad, but he knew some people tended to over-react in situations like this. He also knew, however, that Angela was not one of those people. Broken bones. Internal bleeding. In a coma. _In a coma!_ Assault.

Booth bit the side of his cheek, hard. He could _not_ allow himself to feel anything. He had to go into full FBI mode; it was the only way he could stay objective enough to function. Turning down the road which would lead him to the Jeffersonian, his mind slipped slightly towards what he would see once they got to the hospital. Bruises. Blood.

"No!" Booth whispered through clenched teeth. He swallowed hard and forced himself to concentrate on what few details he knew. Bones had gone to Cape Cod for a "working vacation". She was there to help with the identification of some extremely old remains found at the site of a Native American excavation somewhere near the salt marshes of Sandwich. She'd been there for six days at this point. He hadn't heard from her since the Friday before she had left and needed to know if she had checked in with anyone else. She'd only been gone for six days---what kind of mess could she have possibly gotten herself into in six days? Booth grunted in slight amusement. This was Bones he was thinking about. Six days might as well be an eternity.

o/o

"Angela, Booth's here," Jack called as he saw the black SUV pull up near the side door to their branch of the Jeffersonian.

Moments later, Angela appeared with Cam and Zach following behind. Zach looked more subdued than normal and Cam was clutching two file folders. Angela was talking to her as they were joined by Hodgins and walked out the door.

Angela looked up at the sound of the car door shutting and watched Booth as he came around to greet them.

"We ready?" Booth asked by way of greeting.

Jack nodded and opened the back hatch of the SUV in order to throw his and Angela's bags in. Working with Dr. Brennan had taught them early on to keep emergency overnight bags packed and ready in the office.

"Here, I pulled these in case there's something in them that can help you," Cam handed the folders to Booth. "These are the most current files she'd been dealing with just prior to leaving."

Booth nodded in acknowledgment and turned to go, but Cam's hand on his arm stopped him. "Seeley---she's a strong woman. You know that. She'll pull through."

Booth looked at Cam, his eyes hard and his mouth a thin, tight line. He nodded once and got back in his vehicle.

Cam turned to Angela as Jack got in the SUV. "You need anything, you know where to call, right?"

Angela nodded and looked at Zach. He looked lost and hurt---like a puppy. "Hey, we'll have her up and sending you skull fragments in no time."

Zach swallowed and nodded. He didn't trust himself to say anything. Angela smiled gently at him and then joined Booth and Hodgins.


	2. Chapter 2

The eight hour ride up to Cape Cod passed in nearly complete silence. Except for a few trivial comments about traffic and the need to stop once for gas and a bathroom break, no one felt much like talking. Jack was riding shotgun and Angela had stretched out on the back seat, but she spent quite a bit of the trip studying Booth's stoic face. Even as an expert in the artistry of the human face and a great reader of emotions, Angela found she was having a difficult time reading Booth. He seemed to be devoid of all emotion. Usually a person's eyes gave something away, but this---well, his were hard and empty. He was obviously affected by the news of Tempe's injuries, but Angela had never seen him so locked away. Even when they had worked on the most gruesome cases, he still always had a flicker of himself behind his eyes. This was different…and almost frightening.

When they finally crossed over Cape Cod Canal Bridge and onto the Cape, Seeley pulled over and shut the engine of the car off. He sat still for a moment and then started to speak so quietly that, at first, Angela didn't realize he was talking.

"When we get there, I need you two to do your 'Squint' thing; look her over, check her charts, question the doctors and nurses." Here Booth stopped and took a breath. He turned and looked at Angela. "They're not going to let anyone but family into the ICU. Jack should pose as her brother and you can be the sister-in-law. That way we'll all be in."

"What about you?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll call myself her fiancé or something," Booth shrugged.

Under any other circumstance, Angela would have enjoyed this particular role playing. But today….

Booth turned back around and started the SUV again. So far he was still working in FBI mode---the only thing keeping him focused and in control. He knew he wasn't going to be happy when he got to the hospital. Hell, he had nearly broken the sound barrier getting to New Orleans when word had reached him about Bones' assault down there. He had been relieved to see her sitting up and talking, but he had been really upset at the cuts and bruises she had endured…not to mention how wild he had been at the thought she may have been sexually assaulted. Thankfully that possibility had been dismissed early on. No---Booth knew that the sight that awaited him would be far worse than that.

o/o

As the three of them walked down the hospital hallway towards ICU, the sounds and smells of the hospital assaulted them. The various beeps, quiet sounds of air whooshing through ventilators, and the occasional moan of a patient registered in Booth's hearing. The typical smells of antiseptic, cleaning supplies, bad food and other, less definable smells leant that medicinal quality to the air that he so hated about hospitals. The ICU was at the end of the hallway they were currently walking down. Angela's hand was tightly clasping Hodgins': almost to the point of causing him pain. None of them were sure what to expect when they finally got to her room.

They stopped at the nurse's desk to inquire about her room. Booth was ready for an argument about the three of them going in together, but when the nurse looked down at the list she had, she simply told them which room and then quietly added she would contact the doctor and he would be with them shortly.

They could see her room now and Angela looked once again at Booth. For all the emotion he was showing, he could have been entering the room of a suspect to question him.

"Booth," Angela started. He turned to look at her, cold eyes steadily gazing into hers. Angela found herself at a loss for words and dropped her eyes, shaking her head. Booth motioned for Angela to walk in first.

Angela's first thought was they were in the wrong room. The person in this bed was far too pale and appeared to be so very small compared to all of the equipment surrounding her. She moved closer and frowned up at Jack. He was swallowing hard and turning to look at the chart at the end of the bed. Angela turned back and looked at the woman again, seeing for the first time the small scar on her left hand: the same place Tempe had a scar. But that's where the similarities ended.

The face was swollen on the left side where an ugly, purple-black bruise had formed, covering half her face. There was a bandage that ran diagonally over that eye and up to the hairline. Her face was deathly white, standing out in stark contrast to the bruise and the huge, dark circles under her eyes. There was a large ventilator tube running down her throat, a tube that disappeared into her nose, an IV in her arm that ran to a bag above the bed, and another tube that ran to a bag filled with blood. The wires from the machines ran everywhere, disappearing beneath the light hospital blanket covering the patient. At least that was how Angela was thinking of the person in front of her. It just couldn't be Temperance. At this thought, she looked up at Booth for confirmation.

Booth was standing stock still with his hands clenched into fists. His jaw muscle was twitching violently and his eyes were moving from the patient to the machines and back again. For a moment more, he stood still and then turned to Jack.

"What's her chart say?"

Jack flipped it back to the first page and looked up at him. "It's not good. The bruise and cut are the result of being struck with a heavy object with some kind of edge. Apparently, it's created a hairline fracture in her skull. The chart also indicates some kind of injury to her abdomen which caused internal bleeding."

As Jack paged through the chart, reporting to Booth about the multiple injuries, Angela turned back to the bed and took hold of the small hand lying on top of the covers. It was cold. Angela traced the scar at the wrist with her finger. The scar was identical to the one Tempe had received years ago when she had accidentally put her hand through a window. Angela brushed a lock of hair off the woman's face…the face of her best friend.

Tears began welling up in Angela's eyes as she finally allowed the truth to sink in. She had never thought of Temperance Brennan as weak or helpless. She was strong and absolutely adamant about taking the world by the horns. Even when she was asleep, Tempe never had that look which many sleepers had: the one where they were relaxed and had let barriers down. Even in sleep, Tempe was strong. But not now.

The color was gone from her face. There were terrible dark smudges under her eyes and she looked like she had shrunk. Perhaps that was what bothered Angela the most; Temperance just looked shriveled.

"God, Sweetie! What did you get yourself into this time?" She laid her cheek on Tempe's hand, trying hard to hold her tears back.

"Hello, I'm Collin Stetson…Dr. Brennan's physician," came a voice from the doorway. The three friends turned to face him as he entered the room.

Angela stood up as Jack moved forward with his hand extended. "My name's Jack Brennan. I'm Temperance's brother. This is my wife, Angela," he said by way of introduction. Angela nodded and Dr. Stetson turned to Booth.

"My name's Seeley. I'm Temperance's fiancé," he said, briefly grasping the doctor's hand. "Tell us what's going on."

"Why don't we step out of her room and head down the hall? It would be better for the patient," the doctor suggested, holding the door open for them.

They made their way to the room the doctor had indicated and sat down…all but Booth. Looking around, Angela realized this was where doctors took families to hear bad news.

"I wish I had better news to relate," the doctor began.

As he went over his list of concerns, Booth stood stock still, staring directly at the doctor. He didn't so much as flinch when they were told about the hairline fracture, internal bleeding, or multiple bruises. When Angela quietly asked the question that was on his mind, however, and received the answer he wanted to hear, he finally sank into an oversized chair and pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger.

"No. No, she wasn't sexually assaulted. That's one good point," Dr. Stetson replied. "The young woman's a fighter, though. She's already made it farther than we thought. When the EMTs brought her in, she was slipping away fast. She was completely unresponsive and had suffered a great loss of blood. We actually lost her for a few moments, but she came back."

Jack sat with his arm around Angela and glanced over at Booth before turning his attention back to the doctor.

"What about now? What's your prognosis?"

Dr. Stetson sighed. "Right now she's in a medically induced coma to promote healing. We're most concerned about the wound to the head and the internal bleeding she suffered. We're monitoring her closely to make sure there's no swelling of the brain. We're pretty positive we have the bleeding under control. Her spleen was heavily damaged and since we've removed it, the bleeding has stopped."

Booth closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry the news isn't better, but like I said, she's a fighter," Dr. Stetson supplied, standing up.

Angela and Jack both stood up, reaching out to shake the doctor's hand. Belatedly, Booth stood up as well. When Dr. Stetson had gone, Jack turned to the two of them.

"Look, I'll go ask one of the nurses about the closest hotel and book us a suite. I'll meet you back at Dr. Brennan's room."

"Thanks, Jack," came the acknowledgement from Booth. At any other time, Hodgins would have been surprised at the use of his first name, but circumstances were close now. They were in this together.

As Jack left the room, Angela approached Booth. She knew he was dealing with the situation the best way he knew how, but she was positive it wasn't doing him a bit of good.

"Booth," she started, reaching towards his hand.

"No, Angela. Not now." His tone was dull and matter-of-fact.

She halted for a moment and stared at him. "It's not good, Seeley."

"Not. Now." The two words were very distinct and very clipped.

Angela nodded reluctantly and said instead, "I want to go back to her."

They turned and left the room together, heading back to Brennan's room. Angela pulled a chair up so she could sit next to her friend. Booth, on the other hand, stood as far away as the small room would allow. Angela frowned at this, but remained quiet. Instead, she picked up Brennan's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Sweetie, we're here for you. It's me, Ange. Jack's here, too. And…of course…Booth. We want you to concentrate on getting better. Don't worry about anything else. You know us; between your G-Man hero, the Squint Squad, and the Dynamic Duo (that's Jack and me), we'll figure everything out and have the bad guys caught in no time."

Jack quietly re-appeared and stood behind his fiancé. "I got us a suite. There's a small hotel---almost an inn, really---about a ten minute drive from here."

Booth nodded. "Why don't you take the Suburban and take our stuff there and check in? I'll stay here until you clean up or whatever and come back. I kind of want some time to myself."

"Okay. Ange, Honey?" Here, Jack lightly touched her hair. "Come on. Let's go."

Angela's eyes had filled up again and she leaned over to give her best friend a kiss on the cheek. As she did so, a tear escaped and dropped lightly into Brennan's hair. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Jack and Angela left and Booth slowly walked towards the small figure laying in the bed. He looked at his partner and suddenly---overwhelmingly---was angry.

"Damn it, Bones!" he whispered fiercely. "What's with you? You can't go on a normal vacation, can you? No. You have to dig up bones no matter where you are! And we all know you---you think you're tough and can hold your own in situations where you can't! I mean, okay. Usually, you do fine for yourself. But what about that time with Miguel Valleda? You remember him; the big-time gang banger from Mara Muerte you dropped kicked? Well, you _think_ you handled that fine, but you know what, Bones? You didn't! Remember when I was late to the funeral and you were mad at me? Well, I was late because I had my gun stuck in his mouth so he'd call back the hit he put out on you!" Here, Booth turned around and walked back to the small window in her room. He clenched his fists and continued.

"What did you do this time? No, let me guess…you were examining the remains of Native Americans so what, you pissed their spirits off and they attacked you? Of course not. You don't believe in hocus-pocus. That's why you got in so much trouble in New Orleans. Remember New Orleans, Bones? Yeah, _another_ 'working vacation' that was disastrous. When are you going to learn your lesson?!" Booth spun back around and went to her bed.

"I can't protect you all the time, Bones. You keep getting yourself in situations where I'm not around. What can I do? You need to stop. Do you hear me? You. Need. To. Stop!"

Booth was getting angrier by the second, surprising himself. He had expected to be upset, but downright furious? That, he hadn't expected.

"You know something, Bones? Maybe you _should_ have gone with Sully! How the hell many bones would you have found out on the ocean? Maybe you would have had a chance to stay out of trouble." He was standing over her now, looking down at her as he furiously whispered to her. He looked at her bruised and swollen face, the ventilator tube taped to her mouth, and the machines she was hooked up to. He reached for the lone chair in the room and pulled it over to her bedside and sunk down into it. His anger was dissipating and he started to feel a more threatening emotion try to take its place.

"I didn't mean that, Bones. Not really. I mean, if you'd be safer that would be one thing, but I don't know that I could let you go with him. Not now. Maybe then I could have. I wouldn't have liked it, but I wouldn't have stood in your way. Now---," here he trailed off. Yes, now _what_? What was he saying? Booth's thoughts were scrambled and he felt completely off-kilter with his emotions. Why did he always feel like he had to rescue her from situations? Situations like not getting enough sleep while they were on a case or not remembering to eat…showing up unannounced at her apartment with relatively lame excuses…all things he insisted were part of being partners. Except he'd _never_ done those things with any partner before. Watch their backs: yes. Show up with take-out at 11:00pm at their apartments: no!

Hell, it wasn't like Bones was some delicate flower which needed shielding. He laughed, sure that Bones' eyebrows would have shot right up and off her forehead if she ever heard something like that from this "Alpha-Male". He looked at her again and the smile on his face fell away as he felt his throat tighten. He reached out a tentative hand and brushed her hair back from her eyes. His fingers lightly moved down her cheek to trace her jaw line. He felt his eyes begin to well up and abruptly stood up, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat.

"Bones, I promise you. I'll catch the son of a bitch who did this to you. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful encouragement you've shown! I hope the rest of the story continues to meet your expectations.**

* * *

They took turns over the next few days so that one of them was always there with her. Angela usually took the morning, Jack the afternoon, and Booth the evening, although he stopped by throughout the day whenever his investigation allowed it. He had spoken to the local police and, using the information he gathered from them and looking over Bones' files from the dig, he began piercing things together. Apparently, a set of bones that she had uncovered at the dig were not from the same time period as the others. As a matter of fact, they were as recently interred as eight to ten months ago. Booth had taken Hodgins out to the site and he had recovered the body as well as soil samples. He had the skeleton shipped to the Jeffersonian for Zach and Dr. Saroyan to examine and had set off with the police to head to one of the scientific research stations they had on the Cape capable of running the tests he needed. No one was sure of what these results would tell, but anything was a start.

Booth sighed and sat back on the couch in the tiny cottage Bones had rented for her stay. It was here that Booth had found her files and notes on the dig, so he had spent not a few hours going over them. He rubbed his hand over his face and mentally went over everything they knew. The mud flats eventually lead out to the bay, through a good chunk of National Seashore. That meant no houses or people in that particular area. He was betting money that there was drug trafficking involved. It was the perfect place to touch ground from the bay, hide a cargo, and leave before anyone knew a thing. They could come back and pick up their stash with little risk to themselves. Perhaps "John Doe" was someone associated with them who was greedy and they decided to get rid of him. It was their misfortune that they just happened to bury him at a site marked for excavation in a few months. There had been no missing person's reports filed in over a year so Booth didn't think it was a local. But the real question was, what were they so afraid of Bones discovering that they had tried to kill her?

She had been beaten so badly right here, outside of her cottage. The struggle that ensued caused enough noise that the owner, in the main house just a little ways down the gravel drive, had heard and turned the outside lights on. That small intervention had probably saved Bones' life. Her attacker had run, never gaining entrance to the cottage. But had that even been a goal?

Booth had gone through Bones' notes several times and hadn't seen anything useful. Looking around her cottage, Booth sighed. He was waiting for the owner to come home so he could see what she knew. So in the meantime, Booth got up and walked around. He looked through her suitcase and searched the dresser for anything she might have hidden. He sat down on the bed and opened the night-stand drawer.

His eyes lighted on a palm-sized object. He felt his throat tighten and suddenly he felt his eyes begin to burn. He picked the little item up and stared at it. Suddenly, every rein he had placed on his emotions ripped away and he sucked a breath in as the first tears started to fall. He thought of his Bones, laying there in a hospital bed, broken and bruised and the horrible thought he'd been keeping at bay hit him full force. What if she didn't make it? What if she never regained consciousness and he never had the chance to tell her---_show_ her---how he felt? He was such an idiot! All the time he wasted---imposing that stupid "rule" of not getting involved with someone you work with---why? It wasn't like they were in high school! Look at him and Cam. They had been in a relationship twice and were still able to maintain a working relationship. Nothing was compromised there. So why did he throw that barrier up in front of her?

_Because you know you could fall for her---and fall hard_, a voice said in his mind. Marrying Rebecca had seemed the right thing to do: the natural result of her getting pregnant (of course his mother would have preferred the horse before the cart). When he had proposed and she said no, he was hurt and angry, but not devastated. Other relationships since then hadn't felt as bad when they'd dissolved so he had begun to think that all relationships were like that. Until Bones.

When she had dated a few men, he started finding himself irritated. Not jealous, really. Just annoyed that she was dating men he felt were far beneath her. He never really thought about how he felt until Sulley. That was when he felt it: the beginnings of panic that this relationship wasn't just "humans engaging in mating rituals" as Bones would say. He saw the way Sulley looked at her, the way her face seemed "lighter" when she was with him. She smiled and laughed and, good Lord the time he had found them on Sulley's boat together! _That_ had been beyond awkward. And then, when Bones had told him Sulley had asked her to leave with him… His stomach had tightened into a knot and he had literally had a hard time hearing the rest of what she had to say because of the blood rushing to his face and pounding in his ears. She had been waiting for a response from him so what did he say? "Stay, Bones. I can't bear to think of life without you?" No. He had mumbled some asinine response along the lines of, "Do what you have to," or some such inane thing. He wasn't sure what she was going to do so when he had casually asked Sulley when he was setting sail, he showed up at the dock to see what Bones was going to do. As she waved good-bye to Sulley, Booth felt a tremendous sense of relief well up inside of him. When she had turned around and saw him standing there, her eyes cleared up almost immediately and he fell into an easy step with her. He was off the hook. He'd managed to keep her without admitting anything.

As the time passed, he began to realize more and more that he was in trouble. The feelings he had were going far deeper than any he'd ever experienced before---and they hadn't even so much as kissed! That's what was scaring him. And then that ridiculous pony fetish case…

Talk about uncomfortable! He had learned more about Bones and her sexuality on that case in a few days than he had learned about her in two and a half years! It was because of some of her brutally honest comments that he had found himself---what? Flustered? Confused? _Turned on_, came that voice again. But by the end of the case, he had come to realize that Bones seemed to have the same idea about sex that he had once had: that sex was great if both partners enjoyed their bodies to the fullest. As he had gotten older though, and had experienced his fair share of relationships, Booth had begun to realize that he was missing out on something. It finally dawned on him, after he had briefly hooked back up with Cam, that what he had never experienced in any of his relationships was love.

He had figured that he and Cam had a pretty darn good relationship. He respected her, she was smart and attractive and a demon in bed; what man could want more? This man, apparently. Their second-time-around relationship was a little different. He had felt exactly the same as a few years ago, but something was different with Cam. Her body language was totally changed and Booth knew, without a doubt, that she was falling for him. And it terrified him.

He had backed off nearly immediately, concocting that ridiculous excuse about working together to ease her down. He had seen her look before on one or two other women he had dated and knew it only meant trouble. He wasn't afraid of a relationship; hell, he really wanted one! But if he didn't share that feeling, he wasn't going to settle. Too many of his friends had done just that, figuring a marriage was good if the woman was attractive, had a brain, laughed at your jokes, and didn't mind if you went out with the guys once in a while. Booth knew that couldn't be it. And he wasn't prepared to give up searching just yet.

As he and Bones had sat at the diner at the end of the pony case, something had clicked within him. Listening to Bones discuss sex so dryly, he had realized that he wasn't the only one who had yet to make love to someone. And he had to make her realize that.

The words were out of his mouth before he could think about what he was saying.

"Every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark. Making love…that's when two people become one." As he said it, he realized that was what he truly believed. Before he could say more, she came out with her scientific reply.

"It's scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space." But Booth recognized it for the half-hearted attempt it was.

"Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close," Booth answered, looking at her hard, trying to will her into seeing what he was _really _saying to her.

"To what? Breaking the laws of physics?" she had replied, still unconvinced.

_Damn it, Bones! _He thought. _Why can't you let your wall down just once?_ Instead, he said, "Yeah, Bones---a miracle. Those people and their role playing? It's crappy sex. At least compared to the real thing."

He waited for the response he knew was coming….the, "I don't believe in miracles or a higher power" line. Typical Bones. But, for one moment, as he caught and held her gaze with his intense one, he saw and heard something that had given him a jolt.

"You're right." It was all she said and, as she said it, for that one brief moment, Booth saw her eyes soften and her guard go completely down. It had so stunned him that instead of pressing his advantage, moving forward with their relationship, all he could say was, "That's it? I'm right? I win?"

She laughed lightly and then the wall was back up…but not as firmly as before, though. He had sworn to himself as he went home that night, that he would figure out what was going on with himself….

And here he sat, still figuring himself out. Only now he was faced with the possibility of losing the one woman capable of making him finally say those words he had yet to say and really mean.

He looked down at the little item still clutched in his hand. All of these thoughts had finally pushed through because of it. Something so simple, but it had spoken volumes to him about what Bones thought. He needed to speak to Angela once he solved the case.

A knock at the door to the cottage interrupted his thoughts and he pocketed the item in his hand. Crossing to and opening the door, Booth met the owner of the rental property.

"Agent Booth? Hello, my name is Alice Driscoll. I'm the property owner," the small-built older woman said by way of introduction.

"Hi, Ms. Driscoll. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Booth said, holding the door open for the woman.

"I was so sorry about what happened to Dr. Brennan. She's a lovely young woman. But I was worried for her right from the start," Ms. Driscoll said as she sat down on the small sofa.

"Why do you say that, Ma'am?" Booth frowned.

"Well, she had mentioned that she was here to work on the society's dig and the area of the dig is a bad place. The local Native Americans have some kind of superstitious belief about it being an unhallowed burial ground for the worst offenders of an ancient tribe. It keeps people away from it," Alice replied.

"Do you---ah---believe these tales, Ms. Driscoll?" Booth asked delicately. _Oh boy---here we go_, he thought.

"Oh God, no!" She laughed, but then grew serious. "No, but a lot of other people do so no one goes near that area. And that's what makes it dangerous, if you catch my drift."

"I'm not sure that I do," Booth returned.

Ms. Driscoll lowered her voice as if there was the possibility of someone over-hearing their conversation. "Agent Booth, 'things' happen there. Ask the sheriff; I'm surprised he didn't tell you. If there's something that needs to be done or disposed of, that's the place to do it precisely because no one goes there. Last summer they found the carcasses of fifteen dogs that someone had been killing in the neighborhood. The summer before that, they found old Mrs. Teal's body there. Turns out her nephew killed her and decided to dispose of the body there. The idiot was the sole inheritor in her will and he left the gun at the site where the body was found. His prints were all over it."

Booth leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Wow. You know a lot about this area. What do you think happened to Dr. Brennan?"

"Honestly? Agent Booth, I think she found something she wasn't supposed to find. It wouldn't surprise me if there was some kind of drug ring operating out there. Maybe even smugglers or something. When I heard the noises the other night and turned on the light, I saw a pretty big shape jump up from the ground and run. I'm assuming it was a man, but I don't know for sure. He had a hood up and ran pretty fast. I grabbed my shotgun and let my dog out with me, but as soon as I saw Dr. Brennan laying there, I called the emergency services. It looked like she never even knew what was happening. It was horrible---her body looked so limp and broken---like a doll thrown against the wall."

Booth's jaw tightened and his eyes flashed. It wasn't an image he wanted in his mind. The one in the hospital had been bad enough.

"You said you wouldn't be surprised if there was a drug ring or smugglers operating out of the area. What makes you think that?"

Ms. Driscoll paused for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the bay is an easy enough place to sail into at night. There aren't any real treacherous spots and when we're not in the middle of tourist season, they cut back on the number of coast patrols. This time of year, with it getting dark so early, it's bound to be easy to come in and out without being seen. I don't know…maybe I watch too many crime shows." Here Ms. Driscoll laughed lightly. But then she grew serious again. "What I don't understand is why Sheriff Fuller hasn't mentioned any of this to you."

Booth sat back on the couch. "Yeah. I'm curious about that, too. Ms. Driscoll, you've been a great help to me. Thank you!"

They stood up and walked out of the cottage together. Booth locked the door and pulled his car keys out, but Ms. Driscoll stopped him briefly.

"Agent Booth, if there's anything else I can do for you or for your friend, please let me know."

"My friend?" Booth asked. He was sure Ms. Driscoll wasn't aware of his and Bones' partnership.

"Dr. Brennan. It's obvious you know her. I thought maybe---but then again--- Well, I _do_ know that they don't send the FBI out to investigate assaults, so there must be a connection there," she finished.

Booth laughed. "Ms. Driscoll, you should be working for us!" He shook her hand and got into his car, heading back to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

As Booth walked into the hospital room, he saw Angela talking to Bones. At first, a surge of hope rushed through him, but then he realized Bones was still in the coma. He loosened his tie and took his jacket off, draping it on the foot of Bones' bed. Angela turned to look at him and wearily shook her head: no change.

"Did you find anything out?"

Booth was still looking at Bones. "Yeah, enough to know that I need to speak to the sheriff again." Here, he finally turned to face Angela. "There may actually be a reason for the FBI to be involved."

"Cam called a little while ago," Angela mentioned. "They ran the dentals through the system and think they have a match already."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Criminal?"

Angela nodded. "Looks like Peter Radcliffe. He has a rap sheet about a mile long and was finally released from prison back in November of last year. His most recent stint was three years for trying to sell a fake Rembrandt. He got three years because he'd been involved in a few art forgery cases before."

Booth was intrigued. "Did they find cause of death?"

"So far it looks like someone smashed his skull in. Zach is re-constructing the skull to check whether that was done pre or post mortem. There weren't any other obvious signs so he's checking that. You know him; once he gets it back together, he should be able to tell what kind of weapon was used."

"Have you heard from Hodgins?"

Angela nodded. "He called about ten minutes ago. He's identified some kind of particulate as being from a rare type of orchid. Figures it was someone's house plant. It's not much to go on, but it's something."

Booth nodded and then went over to the bed. Angela watched him and again was surprised at the wall he had so firmly in place. The only hint of emotion came from the muscle tightening in his jaw.

"Booth, it's okay to show it. You don't have to stay behind the armor," Angela said gently.

He turned so that his body was facing her, but he kept his eyes averted. "Angela---" The sudden, furious beeping from one of the machines interrupted him.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Angela cried, jumping up in alarm.

A nurse came flying in to check a monitor and then hit a button on the wall. "I need a med team to ICU 3, STAT!"

"What's happening?!" Booth nearly yelled.

"She's going into cardiac arrest," the nurse replied, hurriedly adjusting an IV.

The team she requested rushed in, followed by the doctor. Angela was close to hyperventilating. "What's going on?!"

The doctor grabbed Booth and pulled him to the side. "You can't help us save her life, but you could help us lose it! Please, both of you---leave!"

Booth was torn. He didn't want to leave Bones but he didn't want to get in the way. He nodded once to the doctor and took Angela's hand, pulling her gently to towards the door. The last sound either heard as they left was the ominous sound of a single, long beep. Before he could turn back around, the doctor had shut the door and two nurses in the hallway were coaxing them away from the door and towards the waiting room.

"We'll let you know any news as soon as we have it," the one nurse murmured quietly, bringing a box of tissues to Angela.

Booth nodded mutely, feeling like his grasp on reality was slipping. Angela turned to him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight---feeling like he was trying to gain as much support from her as she was from him. Eventually they sat down, still clutching each other. Angela was quietly sobbing and Booth felt as though someone or something had a strangle hold on his throat. He couldn't swallow past the enormous knot and he fought desperately against the overwhelming sense of despair he felt rising within him. "God, no. Please---not Bones," he whispered.

It felt like hours but was probably only a matter of 45 minutes or so when the doctor came walking into the waiting room. Jack had arrived a few minutes prior, taking over Angela who started crying again upon seeing him. Booth was up and pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists. When he turned in his pacing and saw the doctor, he felt his stomach tighten.

"We almost lost her. She put up a hell of a fight, though. We have her stabilized now but we're going to have to take her in for CAT scans. I want to make sure the hairline fracture in her skull is set to mend---check for any swelling of her brain and such. For now, though, she's back to square one again: stabilized, but still critical."

Booth wasn't sure how he felt. At first he was relieved but then hearing the last part of what the doctor had to say made him feel weak and drained.

"Mr. Booth, your fiancé obviously knows she has a lot to fight for. Don't give up on her; she hasn't," the doctor said kindly, placing a hand on Booth' shoulder.

Booth swallowed and nodded. "Can I see her now?"

"Yes, but I think it best if it's kept to one person at a time."

Angela motioned for Booth to go as she sat back down with Jack. For a brief moment his and Booth's eyes met and there was a silent connection made, indicating Jack's support. Booth nodded once and made his way to Bones' room.

She looked paler but otherwise no different from her brush with death. Booth sat on the chair after pulling it close to the bed and picked up her hand. It was cold and looked so frail in his larger one. It would almost have been funny if it wasn't so frightening. Bones was anything but frail, that was for sure! The doctor had said she had a reason to live: that she knew it and was fighting hard. Then again, the doctor thought he was her fiancé.

"Bones, you have Angela all freaked out and upset. You have to get it together and soon. She can't take much more of this and it's not fair to Hodgins, either." Then in a quieter voice he added, "And it's not fair to me." He took the item he had pocketed from her nightstand and set it on the small table near her bed.

"Booth, the sheriff's here. Says he needs to speak to you," Jack said quietly from the doorway.

Booth nodded and stood up. He looked at Bones, leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead, and went to ask the sheriff some of his own questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheriff Fuller was a short man, lean and tough looking. He sported a military-style haircut and looked like he didn't put up with crap from anyone.

"Agent Booth," he said by way of greeting.

"Sheriff. I think we have a lot to talk about," Booth replied.

"Yes, Sir, we do. Let's take a walk outside the building, shall we?"

Once outside, they headed past the patient drop-off area, towards an area reserved for smokers. It was early November and there was a bite to the New England air. No one was out there.

"How's Dr. Brennan?" The Sheriff asked first.

"Having a little bit of a fight on her hands, but she's tough. She'll pull through," Booth answered noncommittally.

"I hear you were talking to Alice Driscoll. I'm not sure you should be bothering her. You know, she's been a little 'out-of-sorts' since her husband ran off with the young bartender from Jack's. She tends to see conspiracies everywhere now," the sheriff said, pushing his hat up higher on his head.

"Really? Well, I think she has some pretty insightful views on the local happenings here: things you sort of failed to mention in our first conversation," Booth returned, smiling at the sheriff with anything but warmth.

"Oh, she's just full of useless local trivia. Don't let her go filling your head with any of that nonsense," the sheriff returned with an equally dim smile.

"Well, when I asked a few other people around town about some of the 'nonsense', they tended to agree with her. Why didn't you tell me about what a desolate area that part of the coast is? Didn't think it was worth mentioning about crime evidence that gets dumped there?" Booth brought up, taking a step closer to the sheriff. "Maybe you have a reason for not wanting me to know any of that?'

"Look, _Agent_ Booth," the sheriff said, unimpressed with Booth' advance, "I do my job. During tourist season all kinds of crazy things happen. You wind up dealing with teenagers who party until they wind up in the hospital for alcohol poisoning, couples airing their dirty laundry in public, domestic abuses cases, boating accidents, idiots trying to dive who have no business swimming in even the kiddies' pool---you want me to keep going? You want to know everything that happens around here in a year? Come down to my office and you can go through every file."

"I may have to do that. Those bones that Dr. Brennan was searching through? Well, one set belonged to Peter Radcliffe. He just happened to have a rap sheet with some very interesting information on it. Know anything about him?" Booth fired back.

"Never heard of him---no. Wait a minute. I think he was through here a while ago, now that you mention it. Think we got him on a DUI. I'll have Ellen check it out when I get back."

"I'd appreciate that. And I'll stop by later this afternoon. Will you be around at 4:00?"

The sheriff nodded his head and then looked at his watch. "If you don't mind, I should be heading back. Give my best to the doctor."

As he turned and left, Booth thought he'd met worse in his life, but Sheriff Fuller certainly had a chip on his shoulder.

* * *

Angela was exhausted. She had spent nearly all day with Brennan and after the earlier, near-miss, she was reluctant to leave her friend's side. Booth was with the sheriff and Jack had just called to say he was on his way to pick her up. She had no intention of leaving Brennan's side until someone was there to stay with her until visiting hours were over. But she was beginning to find it difficult to keep her eyes open. She looked at her friend and decided chatting would keep her the most alert.

"So---you sure gave us a scare earlier, Sweetie. You have to promise not to do that again. I couldn't handle it and I know Booth nearly died. He hasn't been handling this very well. I mean---he's doing his normal, brilliant job of tracking down the bad guys and all, but as far as you being here…? No, he's _really_ not doing well.

"If things weren't so critical for you, I'd be ecstatic. I mean, well---he's not quite acting like I thought he would. He's been like a block of ice---no emotion at all. (Except for earlier when we thought we might lose you…then I could see it in his eyes.) He's got one Hell of a wall up, protecting himself. It's so strong he's blocked off _every_ emotion. I've never seen anyone so strong-willed in my life---at least not in that way. Well, except for maybe you. But this total lack of emotion just totally proves how much he cares about you." Angela looked up for a moment, lost in her own thoughts.

"I know that sounds crazy, Bren, but it's true. I think if he allowed himself to _feel_, he'd lose it with worry and wouldn't be able to do his job. He couldn't concentrate and he'd never get to the bottom of this mess.

"All the same, though, his eyes still betray him. Every time he looks at you, it's like---well, I don't really know how to explain it. I guess it's a combination of concern, guilt, and anger. He hates not being able to take care of you. You probably don't want to hear that, but it's true. He feels guilty that he couldn't protect you, he's worried sick about you, and God help whoever did this because when he finds him, someone better be there to restrain Booth.

"You know, when you're feeling better, you two _really_ need to talk! I mean, this is getting ridiculous, Bren! And it's not just about two people satisfying their urges or biological needs or whatever scientific crap explanation you have for it. It's about love and passion and an intensity you can't even begin to imagine. I know, because of all the unlikely places for me to look, that's what I've found with Jack."

"Thanks, I think. That was almost unflattering," Hodgins interrupted from the doorway.

Angela looked up and smiled. "Sorry, Hon---but you have to admit, we sure made an unlikely couple at the beginning."

Jack moved into the room and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Yeah, but that didn't stop me from trying."

Angela leaned into Jack, drawing some comfort from his presence.

"Any change with Dr. Brennan?"

Angela shook her head. "No, but the doctors were talking about letting her come out of the induced coma. They think it might be better if she regains consciousness---even if she doesn't fully 'wake up' right away."

Jack nodded and pushed Angela's hair behind her ear, cupping her face afterwards. "Babe, you've got to get some rest. Let me take you back to the inn. Booth will be here soon."

Angela shook her head. "No. It's bad enough no one can be here during the night. I won't leave her by herself now."

Jack sighed and sat on the other chair in the small room. He knew better than to argue this point with her. "Have you heard from him?

Angela nodded. "He called a little while after you did. He's on his way. I think the sheriff gave him a hard time."

"Too bad for the sheriff. Booth'll kick his ass," Jack replied.

"Whose ass am I gonna kick?" Booth asked, walking into the room.

"You guys really have to stop doing that," Angela replied. "It's getting so you can't talk about anyone anymore."

"Any news?" Booth asked, walking over to the bed to look at Bones.

Angela repeated what she had told Jack and then asked Booth about his visit to the sheriff's.

"I have a good lead or two to check out. I'll tell you more when I get back to the inn. I think you need to get out of here and get some rest."

Angela sighed and stood up.

"Dude, that's what I tried telling her. This is crap! She ignores the fiancé but listens to you?" Jack complained jokingly.

"It's the badge. Works every time," Booth joked---for the first time in days.

"It doesn't hurt that he's hot, either," Angela added, smiling at the banter.

Hodgins stumbled back, mocking a blow to the heart. "Oh! Oh, man! That was just wrong!"

Booth actually smiled. "Wrong---but so right. Now get out of here, you two. I might need your help tomorrow, so be rested."

Angela nodded and bent over Bones, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, Sweetie. Normally I'd worry about leaving you two alone---and with a bed!---but I guess it's okay this time," she added, giving a quick grin to Booth. He rolled his eyes and Angela briefly touched his shoulder in support and left. Jack stroked Bones' hand lightly in parting and then turned to Booth.

"Seriously, Man. If you need to talk or anything---." He left the offer hang and Booth nodded his thanks as he left.

While the light banter had made him fell a bit better, he still felt as though there was a knot in his throat every time he looked at his partner. He sat staring at her for a little while, willing her eyes to flutter, her finger to move, anything to give him some sign…even though he knew she was still in the coma. They said people in comas could still hear others talking; was that true of medically induced ones, too? He didn't know, but he didn't care either.

"So, Bones…I spoke to the sheriff. Seems he 'forgot' to tell me about some 'suspicious boat activity' in the latter part of the night out by where you were digging. I ran some info past someone back at my office and a name popped up: Sergei Perchenok. He owns a pretty nice sailboat that Fuller has a file on for a bunch of nautical violations. Seems old Sergei enjoys sailing in the wee hours without proper lighting and doesn't think the channel markers and posted signs apply to him. He's not an American citizen so there isn't a whole lot they've really been able to do about it. Guys back in DC say he's got some interesting habits, though: likes rare art and the occasional hit of cocaine. He frequents art auctions on the black market. Apparently, he has an associate here on the Cape: in Provincetown. I think I'm going to have Jack and Angela stop by and ask for some 'special' art," Booth explained as he moved his chair closer to the bed. Looking at the bruises on her face, he swallowed hard.

"Bones, I swear to you---when I find the guy who did this, I'm not going to let anyone near him but me for a good long time." The muscle in his jaw tightened as he spoke the words in a harsh whisper.

He spent the next two hours simply holding her hand, telling her about his childhood, about Parker, about anything and everything he could think of, just so she'd hear his voice. He even found himself telling her about his relationship with Rebecca. He talked about how, even though he thought he had loved her at the time, he knew now it hadn't been much more than lust.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with that in some situations, but if love was only about fulfilling your body's desires, everyone would be proclaiming they were in love. Like I said a few months ago, love is finding that person you can really be 'one' with. I think the 'one' woman for me has to be intelligent, witty, funny and fun to be with, yet still innocent in a lot of ways. I want someone who can take care of herself most of the time but still needs me to 'kick ass' from time to time. She has to be passionate though---about life and love. We have to be a team---partners---," Booth trailed off, suddenly realizing what he was saying. He blinked furiously for a few moments and then cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well…you know what I mean." He sat back for a moment, his eyes never leaving her. "Actually, you probably don't. Hell, do I even know? What _is_ it about you, Bones? You can drive me crazy without even trying!"

A nurse popped her head in. "Agent Booth---it's time to go. She needs her rest and so do you."

Booth nodded and stood up. It _was_ getting late. The nurse turned to leave and he looked down at Bones. He leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek, close to her ear. "I need you," he whispered lightly and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jack and Angela were ready to go. With Hodgins' wealth and Angela's artistic flair, they made the perfect couple to approach the shop of Terrence Rinauldi. Ostensibly, he dealt in fine art and museum quality antiques. But just the fact that he was known to have dealings with Perchenok made it an even bet he was crossing the line between "museum quality" and "museum property".

Booth laid everything out for them. "When you get there, you have to play it cool. Let Angela be the one to talk him up; she's got a way with men."

"Don't I know that!" Hodgins replied, rolling his eyes. "But what should I do? Should I act the 'heavy' or what?" Excitement shone in his eyes.

"Look, Mr. Conspiracy-Theory, you play it cool. You've got the bucks---something that's gonna be real easy to check on. Once Rinauldi checks your background, he's gonna warm up to you fast, but still keep it cool. You're going to have to be the ones who make a veiled inquiry about some 'rarer art'. I still think Angela should work the angle. You should be the doting fiancé, ready to lay down what he needs to in order to please her," Booth tried curbing Hodgins' enthusiasm a bit. Then he looked at Angela.

"I know you'll be fine. Just remember, no heroics or anything. Your goal is to get the chance to see the artwork for yourself. They're not gonna have it just lying around the shop. And you should try to set up a meeting with Perchenok himself. That's how we can nail him but it's also how we're going to find out if my theory is right."

Angela nodded. "Don't worry, I'm totally capable of getting my own way with men."

Hodgins let out another sigh.

"I'm gonna head to the hospital and see Bones. I've got a few calls to make back home to put some guys on the ready. Call me as soon as you leave Rinauldi's and let me know what's happening," Booth finished, grabbing his leather jacket on his way to the door.

"This is so sweet! I actually get to be undercover! Do you think the FBI could use me again if I do a good job?" Hodgins asked as they walked out the door together.

"Come on, Big Guy---let's go," Angela prodded him into the rental car and then winked at Booth as she got in. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

Booth shook his head and got into his SUV. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital, he stopped briefly in the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. As he made his way down the hallway towards the elevator, he pulled out his cell phone to make two calls. The first was to the office. He briefly explained the circumstances to Cullen, who gave him the green light and promised to send a team up right away. The second call was to Cam. He sat down in the small waiting area next to the elevators to speak to her.

"How's it going? How's Dr. Brennan?" she asked.

"I've got Hodgins and Angela doing a little grunt work today. I think we're getting close to cracking this. There was a little problem yesterday with Bones, but it got straightened out." He was purposefully vague about the details; he didn't want to worry Cam and Zach and he didn't think he could talk about it again without getting that damn knot in his throat that seemed ever-present when he was with Bones. Before she had a chance to ask, though, he continued. "The doctors were talking about bringing her out of the coma today. I guess we'll know more then."

There was a brief silence on Cam's end and then, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. A little tired, that's all."

"Seeley, I know you, remember? It's gotta be hard, keeping your poker face on for so long."

"Camille, I'm fine. And what do you mean, 'poker face'?" Booth felt that knot again.

"When you're concerned or upset, you pull your 'poker face'. You look like a stone wall and have just as much expression. I know you do it to protect yourself, but I don't think it works. Maybe you can use it for a little while, but it's hard to keep your emotions shut down for so long. The last time I saw it was on the Gravedigger case."

Booth tried to swallow around the knot that had finally taken hold. It was actually painful. "Cam, I---it's---_hard_." His voice cracked a bit on the last word. "If you could see her---see what someone _did_ to her…"

Camille Saroyan was no dummy. She knew what he was saying under those words---knew him better than he knew himself. And while it hurt her to hear that much concern, that much _love_, in his voice directed at someone other than herself---she felt bittersweet happiness for him. "She's going to be okay, you know that, right? She's a fighter and she _knows_ she's got something---some_one_---to fight for."

Booth nodded, then realized Cam couldn't see him and took a deep breath. "Okay. I just wanted to touch base with you. I'm at the hospital now so I'm going to head up and talk to the doctors. I'll keep you posted." He flipped his phone shut before Cam could say anything else except good-bye and stood up. Throwing his empty cup in the garbage, he got in the elevator and rode up to the 3rd floor.

The doors opened onto a scene right out of his nightmares. Two nurses went running past him towards the far end of the ICU. He looked down the hall and saw an emergency team in Bones' room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched a doctor using paddles on her, her body arcing into the air from the voltage shooting through it. He watched as they did it two more times and then saw the doctor shake his head. He watched in horror as a nurse pulled the sheet up over her head and began disconnecting the myriad wires and tubes from her lifeless body.

Booth was aware of a rushing sound, like waves crashing, in his ears. He felt his temples throbbing and suddenly the strength in his legs gave way completely and he fell to the floor. The room was spinning and he couldn't discern one direction from another. He hadn't seen that. It hadn't happened. He couldn't have just witnessed what he thought he had. _No!_

"No," he said aloud. A nurse was in front of him. She was saying something but he couldn't hear her for the crashing sound in his ears. Not Bones---no! This wasn't happening! He made a fist and punched the wall once, twice, pulled back his bloody hand to do it again and felt restraining hands on him. He felt sick. Someone was helping him up and, as he staggered, felt a chair pushed under him. Oh, God---he'd never told her anything! Out of the corner of his eye he saw her body being wheeled out of the room. He got up, pushed helping hands away, and went to the gurney.

"Stop! You can't take her like this!" He choked out to the attendants.

They stared back at him. Tears started and he couldn't even speak any more. With a shaking hand he pulled the sheet back to look at her face---

And felt like someone had dumped cold water on him. He stood back hurriedly. "Wha---?" He couldn't say any more. He just kept staring at the man whose face he had revealed.

"Agent Booth!" Dr. Stetson took hold of him none too gently. "I've been trying to tell you! We moved Dr. Brennan to another room! She's right there," he pointed two doors down from where he was standing.

He nearly ran to the room and went to her side. He touched her cheek gently, took hold of her hand, and closed his eyes, thanking God so profusely he could form no more coherent thought then, "Thank you thank you thank you," repeated over and over.

The nurse re-appeared at his side, gently urging his hand away from hers. He looked down and only then felt the damage he had done to his fist.

"Agent Booth," the nurse coaxed quietly, "let us take care of that. I don't think you broke it, but we need to clean and bandage your hand."

Booth swallowed away the lump in his throat and let out the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Yeah. Thanks."

As the nurse led him down the hall, she exchanged glances with the doctor. He followed them, choosing to speak to the now calm FBI agent while his hands were occupied.

Booth sat down and dutifully allowed the nurse to clean his knuckles. He looked up at the doctor. "Sorry, Doc. I didn't know…"

"I'm just glad you're on our side, Agent Booth," the doctor smiled kindly. "We moved Dr. Brennan this morning when we took her off the drugs keeping her in a coma. Her vital signs are stable and there's no further sign of internal bleeding. The CAT scan came back negative for any swelling on the brain, but one of her lungs was slightly punctured by a broken rib. We're keeping the breathing tube in as a precaution for now. Her brain activity should have returned to relatively normal levels by now, but that's not the case."

"I don't know what that means," Booth said, unwittingly mimicking one of Bones' favorites sayings when faced with pop-trivia. He sucked in a sharp breath as the nurse put some kind of stinging ointment on his knuckles.

"It means that even though we've taken her out of the medically induced coma, her body's keeping her in a natural one."

"Is that bad? How long could it last? Is this one of those 'she-may-never-wake-up-again' comas?" Booth felt like all the hope that he'd suddenly felt upon seeing his Bones still alive was evaporating just as quickly as it had come.

Dr. Stetson shook his head. "It could go either way. Her body may feel like it still needs more intense healing time or the head trauma could have been more severe than our instruments could tell. Injuries to the head such as hers are extremely tricky to deal with. We should know more within the next 24 hours."

Booth's eyes started to glaze a bit and the doctor put his hand on Booth's shoulder. "Don't give up yet. She hasn't."

Booth nodded and the doctor left. The nurse finished bandaging his hand and turned to clean up. He stood up and started to leave when she spoke.

"If you don't mind me saying so, your fiancé is a very lucky woman. You're a very special man and we can all see how much you love her. She obviously knows that and that's going to be a driving force for her to fight her way back to you. I've seen it happen before. And remember, people can hear while they're in a coma. Talk to her---she'll respond at some level---even if we can't see the reaction."

"Thank you," Booth said, walking back towards Bones' room. If what the nurse said had been true, he would have been more optimistic, but Bones didn't know how much he cared about her---how much he was dying every day seeing her like this---because he'd never been man enough to tell her. What had he done instead? He'd concocted some sort of ridiculous "rule" about not dating someone you work with.

He walked into her room and sat by her bedside. God, he was _tired_. He felt totally drained. He couldn't even keep his wall in place any more. He looked at her and his eyes filled suddenly.

"Temperance, you _have_ to know I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said about the 'no dating your associates' rule. You're a smart woman. If nothing else, those stupid counseling sessions we've been going to with Dr. Sweets should have revealed how I'm feeling. I know it did for me. And I know I saw it in your eyes, too. Especially when he asked if we'd have any kind of relationship if we weren't working together. We'd meet for coffee and that's it?! You and I could both see that isn't true. I know you have a hard time reading other people, but not me. You read me like a book. You hit home too many times for my comfort and I bluster a lot and deny things, but you _have_ to know the truth!" He sighed and sat back, holding onto her hand.

* * *

Hope you all finished reading before you sent me hate mail about "killing" Bones! ;-) 


	7. Chapter 7

_The last chapter ended with Booth sitting back, holding onto Brennan's hand in the hospital..._

* * *

He was still holding her hand nearly an hour and a half later when his cell phone rang. His eyes snapped open and he fumbled in his pocket for the device.

"Booth."

"Booth, it's Angela. We're in!" she said excitedly.

"Talk to me," he replied, sitting up straighter.

"Well, I got Jack to buy a really pricey antique ship's compass and that got his attention. We started chatting about how it's so difficult to get your hands on any _real_ works of art. When Jack's credit card zipped though with no problem, Rinauldi took a much keener interest in us." Here, Booth heard Jack say something in the background and Angela shush him.

"What did he say?" Booth frowned, thinking he had misheard him.

"Well, Rinauldi didn't take much interest in 'us'," Angela supplied by way of explanation.

"Oh, he was checking you out? Got Jack a little angry? Tell him it's all part of the job." Booth said. He heard some fumbling and an indignant, "Hey!" come from Angela and then Hodgins was on the phone.

"Dude, you can keep your cloak and dagger crap. I didn't sign on for _this_ kind of 'undercover' work!"

"Come on, Hodgins. You know Angela can take care of herself. What'd he do to get you so riled up? Grab her ass or something?"

"No, he grabbed MINE!" Hodgins sputtered in outrage.

Booth gave a short bark of laughter and then quipped, "Must be the curls." He heard a very undignified response from Hodgins and then Angela was back on the phone.

"Yeah, so ANYWAY---we have a meeting set up with Rinauldi's 'friend' on his boat at 4:00. He said his name is Serge---but it _has_ to be Perchenok."

"Excellent, Angela! This is really great work! I'm gonna call Cullen and make sure the team is on their way," Booth felt some excitement for the first time in days.

"How's Bren?" Angela asked.

He told her what the doctor had said about her condition and that her room had been changed, but decided to leave the whole "death scene" out of the conversation.

Angela sighed and said, "Well, that's better news. We should be there in about half an hour."

Booth said good-bye and closed his phone briefly. He ran through a few things in his mind and then called Cullen again. The team would be there in roughly six hours, putting them at the meeting point just past the 4:00 mark. At least they'd have back-up.

When Angela and Jack arrived, Booth left to get a few things set for this evening. He didn't trust the sheriff completely and so he thought it best if he called him once they were already there. He was looking forward to this meeting where he would finally get the opportunity to find out who had done this to Bones.

The time went quickly and Booth stopped back at the hospital to meet Angela. Jack had gone back to the inn to talk to Zach once more about some tests he's asked him to run on the orchid particulates. He would meet them at the hospital and they'd go in separate cars to the docks.

When Booth got to Bones' room, Angela was excitedly talking to her. Booth looked quickly at Bones, but her eyes were still closed.

"Booth! I swear she moved her fingers just a minute ago!" Her face shone with excitement as she turned back to her friend. "Come on, Sweetie! Open you eyes! Wiggle your fingers! Anything! Try hard---I know you're with us!"

When there was no other sign, Booth sighed in disappointment. He didn't want to tell Angela it could have been a reflex…didn't want to take that hope away from her. Hell, he didn't want it taken from _him_.

Jack arrived and Angela excitedly repeated her story to him. His eyes met Booth's in understanding and he gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "That's so great, Angela! We needed some good news, but we have to get going if we're going to make that appointment."

Angela blew her breath out in frustration. "I know." She stood up and picked up her purse. "Bren, we have to go…but we're gonna get who did this to you. Make sure you remember that if you wake up and we're not here. But we'll be right back!" Angela could hardly contain her excitement as she moved to the door. "Are you coming, Booth?"

He looked at Angela---took in her bright smile and anxious demeanor. She was convinced Bones would be awake soon. If only he had half her conviction! "Yeah---go ahead guys. I'll meet you outside in a minute."

Angela looked at him and her smile softened. "Tell her, Booth. Tell her now---how you feel," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, holding his gaze and nodding her head encouragingly. She turned and left before he could formulate and kind of reply.

Booth looked at his partner and leaned over quickly to place a soft kiss lightly on the corner of her mouth. He gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and then said simply, quietly, "I want more than coffee, Temperance." A nurse walked in and he straightened up.

"All three of us have to be gone for a bit. I don't like it, but it can't be helped. If anything happens---if she so much as flutters an eyelash---call me immediately."

The nurse nodded. "Of course, Agent Booth."

He turned and looked once more at his partner and left.

* * *

**Sorry this one's so short, but the next one I post will be the last chapter. I promise! And thanks to all who've reviewed and put me on their watch list...you've given me a great Christmas present!**


	8. Chapter 8

Booth was getting itchy. If he could pace, he would. Jack and Angela had been aboard the docked sailboat for 45 minutes and he had yet to see their signal. They had pre-arranged that one of them would come up on deck and drop a white handkerchief overboard once the deal was in progress. They both carried one in case one was better able to get on deck than the other. He didn't want to scare Perchenok off and he had to make sure he caught him in the act or nothing would stick.

He saw movement on deck and tensed, but it wasn't either of the Squints. He watched the man light a cigarette and lean against the railing. He was large and looked around the entire time he smoked the cigarette. And then it struck Booth. He had the demeanor of a bodyguard or hired thug. Was this the guy who had beaten Bones up? Booth narrowed his eyes and felt his breathing begin to come faster.

Suddenly he was aware of a presence behind and to the left of him. He looked over casually and recognized one of Cullen's squad members. The man nodded once in Booth's direction and raised his hand - five fingers – pointing quickly right and left. Booth understood this to mean they had their back-up in place and were ready to go. Now all they needed was one of the pair to give the signal…

And almost as if on cue, Angela appeared on deck. She walked over to the thug Booth had been eyeing and apparently asked him for a cigarette because he stood up straighter and reached in his pocket. Angela took that momentary distraction to drop her handkerchief over the railing and Booth nodded quickly to the team leader, pointing forward.

The first two FBI agents were on board and had their guns at the thug's head before he has finished fishing out the cigarette. They disarmed him while the other three agents and Booth came aboard at the other end of the ship. Booth stopped quickly in front of Angela and raised his eyebrows. She gave him the thumbs up and pointed to the steps leading down to the cabin.

Booth and the team disappeared from sight and Angela heard the sounds of a scuffle. One shot was fired and she gasped as she ducked instinctively, thinking of Jack. Before she could do anything foolish, Booth re-emerged and tossed his cell to her.

"Angela, call 911. Perchenok shot an agent in the calf. Everyone else is okay." Booth disappeared for a moment and then came back on deck with one of the agents and Perchenok. The two still on deck took Perchenok down the ramp and to a waiting car. Booth looked the thug over. "So, you want to tell us anything about your boss? It'd go easier for you."

The thug shrugged. "Not much to say. Perchenok likes dealing in 'fine art'."

Angela spoke up. "Yeah, but an original Goya worth over a million dollars is a bit beyond 'fine art'."

"What about Peter Radcliffe, huh? What did he do that your boss wanted you to kill him?" Booth questioned pointedly.

"Wait a minute! I didn't kill nobody! Perchenok was pissed at him because he was getting greedy. Said if he didn't get more of a cut, seeing's how he was the one getting the stuff, he was gonna tell everything to the sheriff who kept poking around. Perchenok's the one who shot him. I just got rid of the body," the thug spilled his guts.

"And how did your boss feel when the scientists uncovered hour handiwork?" Booth asked, looking over Angela's shoulders at the car where Perchenok was. An ambulance and two cop cars were coming down the hill towards the docks.

"He wasn't happy. How was I supposed to know they were gonna do a dig there? Everyone thinks that place is 'haunted' and steers clear of it."

"So when the scientists found the body, what did your boss do?" Booth had a feeling he knew what he was going to say.

"Perchenok knew they'd realize Radcliffe's body didn't belong there. And then he found out some smart dead-body doctor was on the dig and freaked out. Said he wanted to get her off the case. We found out where she was staying and he told me to take care of it. I waited for her to get in one night…" He never finished the sentence.

Angela let out a tiny shriek as Booth lunged at him with a massive shot to his jaw. The man stumbled and Booth pressed his advantage, knocking him completely to the ground where he lay heavily, his handcuffed hands behind him. Booth was on top of him in a second, grabbing his collar in a strangle hold. Through clenched teeth he ground out, "You're dead!"

Booth pulled back and delivered another devastating punch to the man's face, then another and another. Angela was screaming for help and the blood from the man's broken nose was splattered everywhere. Booth was in a frenzy. He heard and saw nothing except the animal in front of him who had so badly abused his Bones. Hands grabbed at him, trying to pull him off, but he was able to land two more crushing blows to the man's jaw and neck. Finally, Angela got through to him.

"Booth! Did you hear me? We got a call from the hospital! They want us there right away!" She shouted at him through his murderous haze.

"What's wrong? What's happened to Bones?" He turned and the two FBI agents used the distraction to help get him up and away from the man on the ground.

Angela looked stricken. "They didn't say…just that they wanted us there right away!" She repeated.

Booth spared three seconds for the man laying on the ground in a pool of blood at his feet. "I swear to God that if anything happens to her, I'll kill you myself!"

EMTs arrived on the scene, two bending down to the man Booth had just pummeled and the other two heading for the cabin where the wounded agent sat. The sheriff came behind them and stopped in front of Booth, taking in the state of the man and Booth's demeanor. The two agents who had helped pull Booth off the thug looked at him.

"I guess it's a good thing that you guys finally got him handcuffed, huh?" Booth nodded his head once and just about ran to his car.

Jack had reappeared once the EMTs had arrived on the scene. Now he looked at the bloodied guy and Angela's look of shock as she stared at Booth's retreating back. "What the---?"

Angela snapped her mouth shut and grabbed Hodgins' hand, pulling him with her. "I'll explain in the car. The hospital called---we have to go there right away."

"But---"

"Jack! Not _now_! Let's go!" She urged, dropping his hand and sprinting away towards their car. Realizing she wouldn't wait for him, he flew after her.

* * *

The entire twenty-five minute drive to the hospital felt more like twenty-five hours. Even with his siren and lights on, people seemed to pull out in front of him every few yards. He was forced to take small, winding roads to get to the hospital and couldn't go any faster. Angela still had his cell or he would have called the hospital for more information. What was wrong? Was she---? No! Booth shook his head viciously, refusing to allow that thought to enter his mind. Instead, he dropped the wall back down in place as best he could and fiercely gripped the steering wheel. He would _not_ think about this: not until he got to the hospital. 

He pulled into the hospital's patient drop-off zone with tires screeching. Jumping out of the car, he ran through the doors and straight towards the elevators. As if in anticipation of his arrival, the doors on his right opened just as he skidded to a halt in front of them. He waited impatiently as two elderly people exited the elevator and then he jumped in, hitting the 3rd floor button and then jamming his finger on the "close doors" button repeatedly.

Thankfully, the elevator went straight to the 3rd floor with no stops. The doors weren't fully open and Booth was shouldering his way through them. The nurse at the station looked up and quickly called to her two co-workers. They converged on Booth, effectively blocking him from running down the hall. As it was, he was able to keep moving in the direction of Bones' room.

"Agent Booth! You have blood all over you! Are you all right?" the first nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Bones?" he asked, still pushing and now looking over their heads towards her room.

"Bones?" One nurse asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Brennan! Dr. Brennan! We got a call---'Get here right away,' you said. What's wrong?!" He nearly shouted in his frustration.

"Easy, Agent Booth! This is the ICU!" The third nurse shushed him.

The first stopped dead in front of him and put her hands on his chest, halting him. "Agent Booth, if you don't calm down, we won't let you in. We don't want to upset her when she sees you like this."

That stopped him dead. "What?"

The nurse smiled and she said, "You don't want to upset her when she _sees_ you. It's bad enough you've got blood all over your shirt, but you don't want to act all crazy."

"She's awake?" Booth was almost afraid to ask the question---didn't want to allow hope to blossom just to have it crushed.

"Yes. She came around just about an hour ago. She was a little confused---kept insisting you went for coffee. I'm not sure why she has that thought in her head, but she knew without a doubt you were here."

Booth felt his face flush and he cleared his throat. "Can I see her now?"

"Of course. She'll be happy to see you," the nurse said, moving out of his way so he could go to her.

Seeley Booth was afraid of very little, but right now he was terrified. Part of him was convinced that this was a great dream and once he saw her with his own eyes, he'd wake up to see she was still in a coma. Another part of him was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep himself together when he saw her; and he certainly didn't want to make an ass of himself. He paused at the door, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

Her blue-gray eyes met his immediately and she smiled at him---then winced at the pain in her cheek when she did. He walked over to her and simply stared into her eyes. She _was_ awake; and she was going to make it.

"Hi," she said simply, her voice weak and raspy from the ventilator tube.

"Hi," he whispered gently, leaning over and smiling at her as he took her hand.

"Did you kick the guy's ass?" She managed to ask and his smile grew into his famous charm smile.

"Oh, yeah! You think this blood's mine?" He gestured towards his shirt.

She held open her hand to reveal the little pink pig, Jasper that Booth had given her and then brought to her hospital bedside when he'd found it in her cottage. "Thank you. I knew you were here," she said.

He couldn't wait any longer, He leaned towards her and very gently kissed her cheek, holding his head to hers. "Don't you _ever_ do this to me again, Temperance. I can't do this again."

Bones blinked in shock, first at his kiss and then at the use of her name. When he pulled back, she frowned and touched her cheek. It was wet. She looked up at him and saw his eyes had filled up.

"Seeley, I---"

"Can others join this party or is it invitation only?" Came Angela's voice from the doorway.

"Ange, you're here, too?" Brennan rasped out.

"Half the Squint Squad is here," came Hodgins' voice as Angela went to Brennan's side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Brennan smiled at them, then frowned. "But who's taking care---" Her voice finally gave out and she frowned, irritated by her vocal chords' lack of cooperation.

"Don't worry. Cam and Zach are doing fine by themselves. You've only been here a little less than a week."

Brennan's eyebrows shot up alarmingly and she struggled to speak until a nurse came in and asked them to say their good-byes so she could get some rest.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Sweetie. Oh, and Jack may decide to quit the Jeffersonian and start working undercover for the FBI," Angela laughed, squeezing her friend's hand.

"Over my dead body!" Booth said.

"In a pig's eye!" Was Jack's simultaneous reply.

Angela grinned wickedly. "Come on, let's go. I'm kind of in the mood for some role playing tonight, G-Man."

Jack's eyes grew wide and he turned to Booth. "Can I borrow your badge?"

"Get out!" Booth shooed them and then he was alone with Bones. She immediately motioned for the small pad of paper and pen she saw on the nightstand and Booth obliged.

"Take it easy, Bones. You need some rest and I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

She shook her head and began to write, then handed the pad back to him. He looked at it and sighed.

"All right. To make a long story short, the body you uncovered belonged to a criminal involved in black market stolen art. His boss killed him and one of his goons dumped the body where you found it. When word got around about your discovery, the boss decided to have someone get you off the case. That's how you wound up here. We did some undercover work and nailed them tonight," Booth answered.

She motioned for the pad back. She scribbled furiously and then handed it back.

"I don't know when they're going to let you out of here. You had internal bleeding, a hairline fracture to the skull, a punctured lung, broken ribs…and _you were in a coma_, Bones! You need to take it easy and listen to them. I'll make sure of that!"

She took the pad back and wrote another question.

Booth had the grace to blush. "Um, yeah. That was kind of my idea. I didn't think it would be too easy to convince them I should be able to stay with you as much as I did if they thought we were only partners. Jack posed as your brother, Angela was your sister-in-law, and it really didn't leave much of a choice for me. Sorry about the lack of a ring. I'll make it up to you," he explained, flashing that charm smile again.

Brennan rolled her eyes, but smiled. She reached out for his hand and then stopped. She motioned for the pad once more. Booth frowned and said, "This is it, Bones!"

She nodded and impatiently snatched the pad. She handed it back along with her pen and Booth looked at what she had written.

_Did you say something to me about getting coffee while I was still under? I was sure I heard you say something about wanting more coffee._

He swallowed hard and smiled weakly. "Yeah, well…you know how much I like coffee. I guess I mentioned it when I left."

Bones frowned at him, clearly not believing him, but the nurse popped back in again.

"Agent Booth! I really _must_ insist that you let her rest now!"

"No problem. I was just leaving," Booth said, jumping up to escape Brennan's piercing gaze. He leaned over and gave her a quick, gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. "I'm sure glad you're back, Temperance. I missed you." Here he lightly tapped her on the tip of her nose. "I'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning. We'll find out when you can leave and everything's going to be fine." And with that, he left.

Brennan stared at the door after he left and then looked down at Jasper still in her hand. Why was the question of coffee still bothering her? He wanted more coffee? He wanted more than coffee? Yes, that was it! So, he wanted a bagel? She frowned and then, suddenly, her eyes widened as she remembered back to their counseling session a few weeks prior. They had agreed, if reluctantly, that if they were no longer partners, then they would still meet for coffee from time to time. He'd said he wanted more than coffee…she was sure of it! But what did that mean? Was he insinuating he wanted more now? Even though they worked together? Maybe Angela could help her puzzle this out.

The last thing that went through her mind as she drifted off to sleep was, "I want more than coffee, too."

* * *

**Thanks again for all your reviews. I had fun writing this. I had originally planned on just writing a little fluff, but I was amazed that it turned out to be an entire story. I ended it here on purpose because this way it could actually take place within the third season without causing any storyline problems. My next attempt will be more AU as far as them actually finally getting together. Have a happy holiday, All!**


End file.
